Kingdom Hearts Days of XIV
by Pulsor93
Summary: In one life, the days of numbers XIII & XIV came to an end. But what if he succeeded, what if they continued to exist. This is the tale of those days that will span worlds, lives and friendships. Roxas/Xion
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it unless I say otherwise.

This is my second attempt at a what if? Fanfic. This time, in regards to Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>The boy sat upon the bed within the room. His thoughts regarding his mistakes, his successes, his choices; they all swelled within him.<p>

_Hiss_

The door to his room slid open, and in entered the one he had trusted for so long. The two of them had had to grow up fast, faster than anyone chronologically at their age should've had to grow up.

"Can't sleep?", she asked.

He just remained silent, absorbed in his thoughts and doubts, staring at the floor.

"I know I can't at the moment. I mean, what with what we're doing tomorrow."

"What if we can't win?", he asked.

She looked up in.

"Xion, I don't know if we can win."

"Roxas, we put together the plans. We're here without anyone but the Knights knowing. Heck, you were all gung-ho for it a few day ag-"

"I was acting like a cocky idiot!"

Silence.

"Just like when I thought all of our troubles were over, and then I led him to this world.", he said.

"We managed to make sure he never took any others.", she pointed out.

"We shouldn't have let him take this one."

She sat down next to him. A small part of her wanted to just knock some sense into him, let him know what an idiot he was being... but she knew he needed her to just support him more.

"I keep wondering if this what everything we've done has led up to this."

"So what if it has? Maybe we'll do some good tomorrow."

"Maybe we've been on a crash course for dying tomorrow.", he admitted.

Xion was completely taken aback by that statement. What had happened to the Roxas who was ready to fight the good fight, fight for friends, and send the bad guys packing.

But she knew that this part of him was always there, and that Roxas had only kept to himself when it came to this.

She placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Roxas..." she said in a "Let me help" tone of voice.

"Do you remember when this began Xion?"

"You mean when we were in Organization XIII?"

"I mean after that. I mean when I decided to carry out your last will..."

Square Enix & Disney Interactive Studios Presents

A Square Enix & Disney Interactive Studios Production

_Kingdom Hearts: Days of XIV_

* * *

><p>The in-media resprologue chapter is done, and I now begin work on the full story.

So, questions? Comments? Concerns? R&R please (they are the gospel)

P.S. I have my own ideas for what worlds to use, but I'm happy to take ideas if they happen to seem interesting.


	2. The Fall of Organization XIII, Part 1

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>It'd been a day since Twilight Town. It'd been a day since he initially thought he's severed ties with the Organization. A day since he'd fought... who'd he fought? The face he saw, the name, had she even really been with him ever? Had he just dreamt up a battle that took him through memories against one of his only... wasn't Axel his only friend?<p>

Ultimately, the details were irrelevant; Roxas knew one thing and one thing only.

The Organization was going to die today.

He couldn't just portal straight into the Castle. No, the Organization would throw everything at him in minutes. And even if he could, he had no intent of being subtle. The rage, a small part of him unsure if it even was rage at all considering who he was, coursed through his veins, crying out for blood.

As he walked through the Unbuilt City, Roxas summoned his weapon.

Or rather, he summoned two of them.

He couldn't recall how he'd gotten the second, but it didn't matter. Nor did it truly matter as the two copies became unique – one turning black and jagged to represent what he was not, _Oblivion,_ and the other turning a lighter blue and yellowish, representing a promise he knew he made yet one he was unable to recall, _Oathkeeper_.

The Heartless came at him almost instantly, what were once shadows turned into swarms as they rushed at what he swore was never there in the first place. They were everywhere and would do whatever they could to get their nourishment.

They didn't stand a chance.

Roxas struck out quickly with his blades, he knew that these things were just obstacles in his path, albeit deadly ones, and secretly welcomed their assault as a warm-up of what he would engage against once he got to the Castle.

* * *

><p>Riku had arrived as soon as DiZ had commanded. Roxas was the final piece of the puzzle; if he wasn't brought back, Sora would never awaken.<p>

Riku expected what would happen the moment he touched down to where Roxas had come. The Heartless went for him, drawn to the Darkness within like flies to a light.

While it would prove to be a moderate challenge as they kept coming, Riku didn't realize how much they would delay him... nor how much it would alter the course of history.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe he hadn't thought this completely through when he made his charge to the Castle. The Heartless were turning out to be a much bigger problem than he thought.<p>

He could destroy them easily, there was no doubt about that. But how did you stop an enemy that kept throwing more of itself at you each time you felled it.

He had reached the Tower of None, and realized exactly how far he had to go still. How the hell was he supposed to reach them at this rate?

He leaped toward the structure and ran up in a futile attempt to distance himself from them. And they followed. He reached the top and leaped from rooftop to rooftop to throw them off. They were still locked-on.

Roxas knew that it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed him – and realized there was only one way to lose them. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

The space before him experienced a tear in reality, and then, the Corridor appeared. Roxas ran straight through it and, after tumbling through the Darkness for a few seconds, was upon solid ground once more...

The solid ground of the first level of The Castle That Never Was, or, as he once called it, home.

_And now_, he thought,_ to bring it all crumbling down_. And so he began to walk.

* * *

><p>Though treason within the ranks of Organization XIII was not unheard of, and though they logically could not have any feelings towards what had just happened, one could not help but hear a slight tone of...concern, caution perhaps, as they met Where Nothing Gathers.<p>

"Ironic, isn't it?", smugly proclaimed the Gambler.

"What's the irony?, asked the Nocturne.

"Obviously, he's referring to how the Superior created that doll for his doing, and now, in spite of the fact that it was never real to begin with, it's template's Other now attempts to avenge something that he will forget ever existed.", explained the Lancer.

"He's obviously lying to himself.", stated the Diviner as fact. "Nobodies cannot feel. He projects memories that he's only beginning to gain from himself that represent anger. And to what extent. That doll is no more. And that friendship, any true companionship for any of us, was never there to begin with. Even you must realize this Axel."

The Assassin, was not focused on the conversation at hand. Rather he was consumed by his own memories, or at least trying to decipher what was real, and what was fake.

_Roxas, why? I know you wanted answers, but what the hell is this going to do? Do you even think this will bring her...? What her? What her? There were only two of us, right? But, was there a her. They're talking about a doll. Was it... Was her... Was Xion...? It's right there the memories are there, they're right there. I can remember three of us but there was only two of us. If she was real... what could this possibly do? But there were only two of us, so what will attacking us all do?_

It would take something major to bring Axel out of his thoughts. And nothing Saïx said would bring him out.

Then the Superior spoke.

"It matters not what the Key intends to do. Kingdom Hearts is now whole and our goal is in sight. He is no longer an asset, but a liability.", proclaimed the Superior.

"As such, he will be dealt with as all traitors will be dealt with."

That broke Axel out of his trance almost instantly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", he screamed with a nonexistent fury.

"Roxas is now here in the Castle, and has no intent of leaving us alive. He is an an enemy...", Saïx calmly explained.

"HE'S MY FRIEND! One of my only... no, my only friend.".

"None of us, are friends.", he said with finality.

Axel hatefully glared at his old friend..._No, Isa's dead. The soldier you fought with died on that structure. That thing is a shell. _And turned his attention to Xemnas. "Let me talk to him.", he begged. "Let me try to calm him down, we don't have to do this."

"Our being Nobodies notwithstanding, why would an assassin grow a conscience?", pegged Xaldin.

"Even nonexistent, we are all still unique. And we all have memories to fall back.", Luxord suggested.

"Enough!", Xemnas proclaimed calmly, yet with finality. "Number XIII has invaded the castle and has declared war against us. I have assigned Xigbar to deal with him. In the meanwhile, we shall begin the final steps of our goal. End of discussion."

This threat would be taken care of, the others would perish, save Xigbar perhaps, and he would at last gain the power he believed he sought.

The Power of Kingdom Hearts. The Power to birth life and bring death. The Power to create and destroy worlds.

And nothing would stand in his path.

* * *

><p>I would like to think that this is the most well-written fanfic I've ever done, but I've honestly got no clue. Still better late than never, and this has gotten my creative juices flowing once more.<p>

Read and review guys. :)


End file.
